


In The Garden

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [15]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: It was a warm summer evening, and she found Jihyun in the garden
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Kudos: 26





	In The Garden

She had found Jihyun in the garden, his pipe dangling from his hand, his camera in his lap as he’d watched a sparrow hop through the flowers swaying in the evening breeze.

She’d sat down next to him, and he’d reached for her hand, stroking idle circles across her skin as he’d kept his eye on the sparrow.

They remained silent for a while, the air heavy with the scent of blooming flowers and tobacco smoke and Jihyun’s cologne. Her mind felt fuzzy, as hazy as the dusk light spilling in from the canopy of trees, entirely focused on the man beside her, on her husband as he focused intently on the garden and the bird.

He set his pipe to the side, carefully picking his camera up with one hand, refusing to let MC go with the other, and began taking pictures of the sparrow. Of the flowers swaying in the wind.

She watched him, mesmerized by the way his face shifted, the way his nose crinkled and his brows drew low as he focused on the garden before him. How he bit the corner of his lip as he pressed down on the capture button, catching a piece of time and storing it in the camera’s memory.

The fading light gilded his face in gold, catching in his eyes, reminding her of ocean waves. Threads of golden sunshine wove through his hair, setting it alight, and she found herself wanting to run her hands through his hair, wanting to feel the soft strands between her fingers.

Jihyun hummed, a familiar tune that she often heard him singing when he was in the shower, or when he was focused on finishing a new painting.

It was a song she loved, although she couldn’t put her finger on whether she loved it because she loved the song, or because Jihyun sang it so often. Both, perhaps. Not that it mattered. It always sounded best when it came from his voice.

The sparrow fluttered away as Jihyun hummed, a blur of soil brown against the viridescence of the foliage and the petal pink of the roses swaying beneath its wings. He set the camera to the side, tipping his head back to watch it fly away, vanishing into the wildfire reds and oranges of the sky.

His eyes were wide, warm and bright as he peered up at the sky, a smile that reminded her of silk and gossamer and everything soft arcing across his lips.

“The evening sky is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is,” she said, but she found she could not look at the sky. Could not look at the flower garden they had so lovingly tended to for so long now, or the butterflies the flitted past on wings of starlight.

No, there was magic in the garden and in the evening air, and yet she could not tear her gaze away from Jihyun beside her, could not look away from that precious smile and those glimmering eyes.

But he wasn’t looking at the sky anymore, either, those ocean eyes fixed on her, that sunshine smile growing brighter.

“Although it can’t compare to you,” he breathed, cupping her face with his palm.

She flushed, although the summer’s heat had long since turned her cheeks red.

She did not look away, instead covering his hand with hers, leaning into his touch.

“Being here,” she said, her voice feather-soft, with only Jihyun and the daffodils as witness. “Being with you, feels like magic.”

He laughed, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Oh love,  _ you _ are magic. I am utterly enchanted by you.”

She flushed, deeper this time, and she was sure that now her cheeks would be stained a much deeper red.

Jihyun leaned forward, his lips soft as they brushed against hers, and she wondered if this was what heaven would feel like. If it would be gentle kisses and warm nights and fading light and being caught in his embrace.

They didn’t break apart for a long, long time, needing each other more than they needed air to breathe.

But when they finally did, MC found herself smiling, unable to stop as she peered up at her husband, the evening light gilding him in gold.

He was smiling too, holding her gaze as he reached for his camera.

“May I take your picture?” He asked, sounding almost sheepish as he lifted it up between them.

She nodded, never able to say no to him when he looked at her like that, like she was the most precious thing in the world to him, like she was as much a work of art as he was.

He hummed again as the shutter flashed, sending stars scattering across her vision, and this time she joined in, quietly singing along to his melody.

“Jihyun,” she said after a few moments, brushing her hand against his.

He arched a brow, the camera falling to his lap.

“May I take your picture too?”

His eyes widened, crimson staining his cheeks, creeping over his ears and seeping into his hairline. But he nodded, handing her the camera.

MC had only the most basic experience with cameras, but she knew enough. Knew that she wanted to capture this moment for eternity, wanted to remember how he looked in the evening light as starlight slowly unfurled across the skies like petals.

She was  _ quite _ pleased with herself when she was done, sure she had caught some beautiful shots of him as he’d shifted on the grass before her.

He kissed her again as she set the camera down, longer this time, deeper, his hands cradling her head. The grass was soft against her skin as they fell back, the garden soil giving way beneath their weight.

They stayed like that for a while, his forehead brushing against hers, scattering kisses across her face until she was gasping with laughter and joy and love. And then he fell to his side, letting her curl against his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin.

She ran her hand over his stomach, wrapping her arm around him as they laid there, the night sky blooming with stars and moonlight. Around them, the garden slowly came to life, the sounds of crickets and singing insects dancing on the breeze.

She smiled, pressing her face against his chest as she felt his lips against the top of her head, felt him pull her closer still.

She yawned, the steady beat of his heart like a lullaby, her mind growing quiet and still as it filled her ears.

“Do you want to go in?” He murmured, running a hand through her hair.

“No,” she whispered, not wanting to break the magic that surrounded them. Not wanting it to end.

“Okay,” he breathed, not needing her to say anything more. “Me neither.”

She wanted to stay like this for a while more. She wanted to stay here, in the garden with him.


End file.
